Landon Ricketts
Landon Ricketts is a former famous gunslinger during the height of the Old American West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during Ryan Lee's childhood. Information He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1896 and the infamous "Blackwater Massacre" of 1899. The massacre was apparently part of the reason Ricketts chose to move to Chuparosa, sometime after a gunfight in eastern California in 1902, for a more "quiet" lifestyle. Landon also had a wife who died from unknown causes. As an experienced gunman, he serves the people of the town as an unofficial lawman, or vigilante. History Ryan first meets Ricketts in Chuparosa after Ricketts witnesses Ryan killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives him a Schofield Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, and then teaches him the ability of Dead-Eye by targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid-flight. Marston then displays his newly taught skills by accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits and by rescuing a hostage. Ryan Lee meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with Emillio Fortuna and his companion about the whereabouts of Jacob, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Jacob or not. Lee and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister, Lucy Fortuna, from the government jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Lee and Ricketts can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Lucy's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with Dynamite while Ryan keeps watch. The two find Lucy barely alive in her cell. Ricketts carries Lucy as he and Ryan shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Lucy for medical attention. Ryan then meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing Poker with Andreas Muller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo Santander and The Stranger. Ricketts invites Lee to join them. After a couple of rounds, Muller accuses Lee of cheating to which he declines. Muller gets angry and stands up to pull out his gun which all the other four do the same. Muller challenges Lee to a Duel, which he accepts. While walking to the Duelling point, Ricketts gives Lee a few tips on Duels. Ryan successfully kills Muller and then he and Ricketts share a drink using Muller's money. A few moments later, they are interrupted by The Stranger who is threatening to slit a girl’s throat with a Knife. Ricketts says to be careful as he knows her but Lee manages to shoot The Stranger without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Ryan; the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Ryan asks him if he has any further information on Jacob but Ricketts has none. Ryan tells him his history of the group he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss their lives. Lucy enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death on Colonel Allende's orders without trial - merely for having an opinion. Ricketts and Lee ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stopping them. They reach the borderline to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Ryan and Ricketts say their farewells as Ryan needs to get back on track with finding Jacob.